


A final Goodbye

by SevenDeadlyBrothers (amber96637)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: ANGSTY ANGST ANGST, Break Up, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber96637/pseuds/SevenDeadlyBrothers
Summary: your time in Devildom has come to an end. see also: satan does a big dumb.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	A final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> “Hey, I’m leaving for good. I’ll...see you around.” & “If you never were happy to begin with, how come you never told me?! I would have listened, I would have helped ---” prompts.
> 
> Also! sorry for this, it's almost 3am and I was feeling really angsty, so ignore any spelling or grammar errors I had to get this written before I forgot the idea or started to dislike the idea.

What had started as a normal day quickly became one of extreme heartbreak.

A day ago Lucifer had reminded you that you only had a week left in Devildom, which made you extremely sad, but you were trying to make the best of it, you were spending as much time possible with the brothers, but you really wanted to spend every second with your boyfriend Satan.

Once returning from shopping with Asmodeus you head to your room to put your stuff away. But as soon as you get there you find Satan sitting on your bed with his head in his hands, as soon as you walked in he lifted his head to look at you. There was a flash of sadness on his face before he quickly smoothed out his expression to one of indifference.

“What’s going on Satan?” you ask while placing your bags down beside the door and walking further into the room towards Satan. “Sorry I got back later than planned, Asmo wanted to try on almost everything in the store” you said with a slight laugh, finally reaching him and pulling him into a standing position to give him a hug. 

As soon as you wrap your arms around Satan, he freezes, then ever so slowly he places his hands on your shoulders and gently pushes you away from him. Slowly stepping back and letting your arms fall to your sides, you look up at him with a confused look.

About to ask him what was happening, you opened your mouth, but he spoke instead “I’m breaking up with you.” he said with an almost bored tone. Feeling your heart ache in your chest you take a step closer to reach for his hand.

“Wha- what do you mean?” you stutter as you grasp his hand, he lets you hold it for a second before he rips his hand away from you as if your touch alone burned him. “Why are you doing this?” you ask with your eyes watering slightly “is it because I’m leaving soon? We can find a way to make this work! We can visit each other and I promise that I’ll talk to you every single day!” you plead with him, and he shakes his head in response, walking around you he walks closer to your bedroom door, and further away from you.

“It’s not because you’re leaving..” when he reaches your door he stops and turns to look at you “it’s because I don’t love you and I’m tired of pretending that I am.” he states looking into your eyes, with an indifferent look on his face.

Feeling your heart shatter in your chest, you take a step closer to him, “you don’t mean that, you and I both know how much we love each other, you can’t pretend that this means nothing to you!” you finish with a shout while tears are pooling in your eyes “Satan, please take that back, you don’t mean that, we are stronger than the distance, our  _ love _ is stronger than that!” taking another step towards him, but he stops you with the raise of his hand holding it up to get you to stop walking.

“I told you it’s not about the distance. I don’t love you, and I never did.” he states like it’s a fact, with the same tone he would use while stating a fact. “I was only with you because you were convenient, you don’t make me happy, you don’t make my heart race, I feel nothing when I look at you, You never made me happy” he says, turning his gaze away from you towards your bedroom window.

“If you never were happy to begin with,” you start to say before stopping to rub at your eyes trying to rid yourself of the tears threatening to fall “how come you never told me?!” you shout with a rush of rage that was gone as quickly as it had appeared “ I would have listened, I would have helped ---” you continue before he laughs, a bitter, condescending laugh.

“It doesn’t matter if you would have listened to me about anything! There’s nothing to help. I. DON’T. LOVE. YOU! Get that through your thick skull!” he shouts while running his hand through his hair “I knew humans humans were stupid but this is unbelievable!” he says walking towards you with a look of hatred that has you shrinking back away from him. Placing his hands on your shoulders with a slight squeeze, he forces you to look into his eyes. “I never cared about you, and I never will. I was nice to you because you would do whatever I wanted, I even let you think I was your boyfriend just because you would keep my bed warm.” he states while maintaining eye contact.

You crumble to the floor with a sob, and with that he turns and leaves your room, with one final glance at you to see you curled on the floor not looking at him while holding yourself so tightly it almost looked like you had been kicked. Tearing his gaze away from you he finally steps through the doorway and leans against the door as soon it's closed. Letting out a shaky breath as tears fall down his face while listening to your pained sobs still so clear despite the door separating you from him.

Slowly pushing himself away from the door and away from you he mutters to himself that it's for the best and that it’s better this way.

* * *

On the day that you are to be leaving you have one final breakfast with the most of the brothers, everyone is clearly sad but is trying to put on a strong act, forcing jokes, and strained smiles. All present in the dining room except for Satan, which you were sure was a good thing since you hadn’t told any of the others what had happened, and you didn’t know if you could push everything down when he was right in front of you.

Once the plates were cleared you started to move your bags to the door, which Beel takes from you immediately, “Go say bye to Satan before we go, I don’t think he’s coming down” he says nudging you towards the stairway. 

Taking a deep breath you nod and slowly start climbing the stairs, passing by the other bedrooms, bedrooms that held so many memories, so many laughs, so many tears. Finally reaching the door to his room, you hold your breath and knock softly.

On the other side of the door you hear a faint voice ask who it was, “it’s me,” you start “could I come in? I’m about to leave..” you trail off as you hear footsteps and see the shadow of him from under the door, but it never opens. Leaning your head against the door, looking at the shadow of him, “I guess I just wanted to say….” hearing a faint rattle of the door handle you glance at it, but it doesn’t turn. A shout in the distance lets you know that it's time for you to leave, leave this place that was your home for a year, from your now family, from the love of your life.

Heaving a sigh, you let out a shaky “Hey, I’m leaving for good.” realising that he won’t say anything you start turning away from the door “I’ll...see you around.” you mumble and walk away and don't look back.

What you didn’t know that while you were walking away Satan silently opened the door, he stepped out of his room with tears in his eyes while watching you leave “goodbye my love,” he says so quietly he can barely hear it “it’s better this way, it’s better if you hate me too” as soon as you leave his sight, he starts to cry harder.

Putting a hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs he goes back into his room to watch from a window as his brothers lead you away from the house and back to your own world. With the realisation that that is the last time he will ever see you again, he lets out a heartbreaking scream.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @sevendeadlybrothers


End file.
